parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Agent N
Agent N is a fictional character appears in many extended universe in the Parallel Scenario movies. Standalone movies in 2015 Hijack (2015) Hijack is considered to be the very first movie feature Agent N. Agent N (the code name of an anonymous secret agent) live quietly in a crowded town after being excluded from an Intelligence Agency for 1 year. One day, he secretly appears in the national airport, hijack a plane, kills all scumbag passengers inside then fly back to his hometown to launch the terrorist attack from the air. Maniac (2015) To prevent his lover from being insane, Agent N must starts a killing spree to kill all security guards in the dormitory and later goes on the war with law enforcer. Although being a standalone sequel to Hijack, Maniac has some details that might connect to the event in the previous movie. 2016 After the successful of the 2 movies in 2015, the Parallel Scenario begins to produce several Agent N movies in 2016. Many movies in the franchise in 2016 set place in different universe. Storyline #1 Last Man Standing (2016) Set place in Vietnam 2016, Agent N, a secret agent who can't tolerate the chaos in the society, decides to team up with a terrorist organization to launch a terrorist attack in his old high school. But his terrorist attack is compromised by another terrorist group. Agent N must fight back to survive and discover the truth behind every thing. Sleepless Night (2016) Release: ‎June ‎05, ‎2016 Disgraced Agent N finds himself trapped inside the house seized by terrorist as he's on the mission to rescue his friend, the Mole and the hostages. Storyline #2 The Recruit (2016) The story is the flash back of Agent N of his recruit during the days in the highschool and training to become a secret agent. However, the details in the movies doesn't fix any time line with the previous movies in the franchise and the movies is considered to set place in a different time line from the previous movies. Skycrapper (2016) Agent N takes a test to rescue a building of being seized from the terroist, as the final test of the training day. But N later recognises the terrorist attack to be real. He must fight against the terrorist to rescue his girlfriend and discover the truth behind every thing. Storyline #3 Rampage: Blood Thirst (2016) January ‎31, ‎2016 A Rose and a Killing Spree (2016) February ‎12, ‎2016 The assault on Lunar New Year (2016) February ‎01, ‎2016 Storyline #4 Agent N: Last Blood (2016) March ‎12, ‎2016 Capital punishment (2016) March ‎12, ‎2016 Point Blank (2016) After the event in Capital Punishment and a killing spree in the coach, Agent N is hunted by the government security forces. He must protect himself from the government law enforcer, seeks for help from the CIA and escapes to America Agent N: Codename 76 (2016) As failing to escape to America, Agent N is still being hunted by the government. He must go on the war against the law enforcer again and seek for help from a secret organization. Storyline #5 The Script of Terror (2016) Being considered as one of the most dangerous terrorist in history, Agent N decides to assassinate the heading woman of the congress to save his lover and eliminate an important chain in the plan for the new world order lead by China. The great terrorist (2016) Being wanted by both Vietnamese and Chinese government, Agent N find himself stuck in the undercover war between the 2 government. Standalone A Town and A Rampage (2016) The Invincible Terrorist (2016) Agent N teams up with a group of mercanaries to launch the terrorist attack to the bus station where the dirty activities of the crime organization and corrupted government take place. Love and Massacre (2016) The receptionist - a female agent is revealed the Identity. Agent N must protect her from being hunted by the people in her neighbor. The most wanted secret agent (2016) followed by a standalone sequel The Bloody Nation The Bloody Love (2016) TV series Agent N: The massacre mission 2017 In 2017, the Parallel Scenario production decide to reboot the Agent N series after nearly 3 years of losses in their film production of the Agent N franchise. The trilogy Terror, Invasion Vietnam and Commando are produced with Hacker V reprised his role as Agent N and Uwe Boll directd all 3 movies. The 3 movies revive the Agent N franchise and later leads to the production of the Rampage franchise with Agent N (Nguyen Xuan Nghia) plays the main role. All movies in the trilogy are praised and receive positive reviews from most audiences. Most audience consider the trilogy are the best movies in the Agent N franchise. Terror (2017) The story sets in the completely new timeline, takes place in Prague, Czech Republic, apart from all of the previous movies in the franchise. A secret man with most of memory is erased, takes a code name Agent N and starts to discover his part, apart from being hunt by a bunch of intelligence agencies and crime organizations. Invasion Vietnam (2017) 2 years after faking his own death, Agent N discovers a political conspiracy of the China to invade Vietnam and attack the country by the sentox included the dangerous virus. Commando (2017) After the destruction of the Secret service Agency, Agent N escape to Manhattan from the hunt of the Vietnamese government and later discover another plan to invade Vietnam of the Chinese government. Rampage franchise Main article: Rampage franchise Cancel sequel After the release of The Last Terrorist, there is a plan to keep on the Rampage franchise. However, the plan is later cancelled due to the lack of budget. Rampage: San Andreas Agent N arrives at San Andreas, an isolated wide region in America to fight against the rising crime empires in there. Rampage: Vice City Agent N escort a high-ranked staff of the Organization to Vice City, another isolated city in America, when trying to rescue his one-night stand, Jayne, a cam model, Agent N involves in the gang wars in there and later decides to go on the one man army to terminate the crime empires in Vice city. Rampage: The Purge Agent N is setted up by the Vietnamese Intelligence Ageny as he is arrested in America for fake passport. The police station kept him is attacked during The Purge night. Agent N must fight for survive against a group of unknown terrorist and finds out who tries to kill him. Rampage: The guerillas wars Agent N crosses the Cambodian border and then the Thailand border for the war against the drug cartels and guerillas army funded by Chinese government to overthrow the pro-American government in Vietnam Rampage: The Last Stand Agent N teams up with Frank Hurbert and the CIA to launch terrorist attacks in China in order to cause chaos inside the country and then overthrow the Communist government. In the future Due to the controversial of the Rampage franchise, there was a plan to reboot the franchise after The Last Terrorist as Agent N is recruited by the Illuminati, but the plan is later cancelled due to the lack of budget and the rising censored in many countries for violence movies. The Rampage franchise is officially ended. Due to the success of the trilogy Terror, Invasion Vietnam and Commando, there is a plan to produce a sequel of Commando. Director Uwe Boll share to Huffington Post "As people know, what happen to Agent N is unknown after the end of Commando, as that's the plan of the producer to keep this for the sequel". However, due to the retire of director Uwe Boll and the conflict inside the Parallel Scenario, the sequel is cancelled. Later, there is a plan to keep on storyline of the series start with the sequel of Commando but the Parallel Scenario can't find any director to direct the sequel. In 1/7/2018, Hacker V shares on his facebook and twitter that the sequel to Commando, "Jack in China" is in development, and he will reprise his role in the movie. He also states he will also be the writer for the movie. Category:Wikipedia